Dying Day
by Yanna-chu
Summary: Takes place at the time of the mansion incient. RE 1. Slight Brad x Joseph; Character Death.


The bright cone of light flickered over the wet forest floor. The surfice of the rodden leaves reflecting it slightly. His right hand gripped onto the metal of the flashlight painful hard, the tips of his fingers turning white. A soft breeze touched his face and the moonlight barely shone through the thick layer created by the trees. From time to time a flash of light broke the darkness just for a second as his feet took him further down the path.

His eyes raced over his surroundings but the obsurity made it impossible to see anything that was farther away. The breath forced under control, leaving him a little dizzy from lack of oxygen and the adrenalin pumping through his veins.

His left hand held on to a device. Soft beeping sounded again and again as a red point blinked. The small dot was alone. The others were retreating and moving away from it, leaving the screen. The brown-haired looked back to where he was going. The woods seemed to thin out slowly. The big trees changing into smaller plants.

The small point on the device approached the middle slowly and it still had a lot to go, but suddenly it stopped. No motion anymore and Brad stood dead in his tracks for a moment. Watching it unbelieving. He had to hurry. His thin legs began to fast-track. An old piece of wood cracked under the weight and the man jumped lightly, going faster and faster. Untill he was sprinting. His breath heavy as he jumped over a little stream. He dropped the device and his flashlight.

He needed to hurry. The `spot` was right ahead. No need for these things anymore, they were just slowing him down. He hated the darkness, but there where more important things than his own fears. His legs slowly got numb and his lungs struggled; his own body was at it´s limits. He wouldn´t stop! Even if it killed him, he couldn´t stop now. Not to catch his breath, not for a second, not AT ALL.

All of a sudden the swallowing darkness was lightened by the bright moonlight. There was a clearing up ahead. He rushed through the plants, not carring that his clothes were ripping and his skin bruised by the strong branches hitting with full force.

A tattered red piece of fabric swayed gently. Terrified the pilot regarded the person to who it connected. A cough sounded and the strong smell of blood was carried to him by the blowing wind.

`J-joseph?` His feet moved forward tentative. Another wet sounding cough. The slow steps rushed and the brunette got onto the floor instantly, crouching down beside the blond. His hands carefully touched the deepest wound on the other´s torso.

`C-chickenheart?` The voice sounded so terribly battered and tired. The green eyes were almost unseeing.

`Yeah.` A piece of flesh was missing, cleanly severed. The other winced. `S-sorry.` He pulled the zipper belonging to the blue vest down.

`What are you...doing here?` Brad heaved him up. The wounded man groaned loudly. The brunette pulled the shirt off warily, not wanting to cause more pain.

`Saving your life.` The bitemarks were clearly visible. Red liquid was streaming down, glistering in the moon light. The sound of ripping caught in the blond´s hazy mind. Soon after soft fabric was wrapped around his torso.

After treatening the wounds, the brownhaired tried to pull the blond up, but both of them seemed to weak for that.

`Did I ever tell you that you look like an...angel?` Joseph pondered almost silent as he looked up into the face of the man that came back to hell just to save him.

`Stop talking...` The blushing one said as he looked around alerted. He put the other down again.

´But I really mean-...´

`Shut up...You really shouldn´t talk. I´ll get you out of here and then...You can talk all you want.`

`I won´t get home...I can feel it...I know you know it too.` Joseph wheezed miserably. `You should have...stayed in safety.`

`Don´t say that! You will make it!` The pilot hissed angry while scowling down. `I can decide by myself what I do.`

`You are...Getting cheeky on your old days...` The voice began to fade more and more and that made Brad want to cry and break down. He hoped that everything would go like it was supposed to, that his plan would work out, but as the minutes passed, the realization showed it´s ugly face in the back of his mind.

`Thank you...For thinking of me...` Green eyes began to close slowly.

`..Joseph...Don´t you die on me now...` He grabbed the other´s hand and was shocked how cold it had gotten. The eyes dropped even more. `Don´t...don´t give up...` The pilot tried to keep the strong shuddering as unnoticeable as possible. His whole body was numbing slowly but he stood up and heaved the other up with him. The thin man strained under the weight.

`S-stop it...Brad.` The first time he spoke out his real name. He always hoped that it would be a more comfortable moment, maybe even a tender or loving one. His insides seemed to tear up slowly. His name falling from the lips of his dieing love, it made the situation serious. It made everything too real. Brad still wanted to believe that nothing happed at all, that he was just having another nightmare, that he would wake up and laugh in relieve.

`...Can I tell you something?` The brunette just nodded. He wasn´t able to answer in a steady voice, when his body was rocked by brute sobbing. `I...I love you.` He couldn´t help it anymore. The trembling wrecking his form. Still he moved farther forward, he could see the flashlight on the dark floor already.

`No reason to cry...` The wounded´s hands caressed slightly. `It´s not like the homo will stalk you...I´ll be gone so-...`

`Just stop it already...` The voice broke ever so often. `Don´t just accept it you bastard! Don´t you dare to break my heart...`

`You mean..?` In the distant shooting was heard and as sick as it was, Brad was happy that he wasn´t the one being chased by those_ things_. He triped a little as he passed through the cold water.

`I am happy...that...you are here...`

´Almost there...We are almost there...Just...Please hold on.` The brownhaired could feel how the body on his back began to go lax. The warm breath against the back of his neck was softer, slower, only faintly. The hands began to loosen their grip too.

`I...I love you too...So please. W-we are almost there...` He tried to be faster, but he couldn´t. If he would try to force speed he would fall and that wouldn´t help at all. The tears ran down his have heavyly as the hands hung down limply. `J-joseph?` No reponse.


End file.
